Like a Phoenix from the Ashes
by Mettespo
Summary: A few years into their marriage Mac and Will are going on vacation to celebrate their anniversary. Entry for Lilacmermaid's 3 Things challenge; you'll find the given things at the end of the story.


**Like a Phoenix from the Ashes  
**

For their upcoming sixth wedding anniversary Mac and Will had decided to go on a ten day trip to Europe.

They had arrived in London at the beginning of May to spend a couple of days with Mac's parents and had then left for France, leaving their daughter Charlotte with her grandparents, so they could enjoy more quality time together. They didn't get to see each other as much as they all liked, so Charlie had been very excited about this prospect.

Having been to Paris a few times before Mac and Will – both of them wine lovers - had decided to visit the region of Bordeaux this time. They stayed at a beautiful, luxurious wine estate close to St. Emilion, but today they had decided to visit the city of Bordeaux itself.

After their arrival they had crossed the Garonne via the famous Pont de Pierre and visited the Grand Théatre, which in part had been a model for the Paris opera house, as well as the impressive St. André Cathedral, where the choir's rehearsing of Gregorian chants had caused them to stay longer than planned.

Now they were exploring the nearby Musée d'Aquitaine with its renowned prehistoric collection as well as artifacts that showed the history and culture of the region.

While Will had been engrossed in one of the displays Mac had slowly wandered off into the next room. When Will followed her he was struck by the simplicity yet impressiveness of it.

The center of attention was the large stone structure of a rose window that leaned against a wall and was illuminated by strategically hidden lights, while the rest of the room was kept in darkness. In front of it four or five seating rows, arranged in a half circle like in an amphitheater, invited the visitors to sit down and take in the special atmosphere.

He saw Mac sitting in the middle of the top row, completely captivated by the exhibit. She was the only person in the room besides him, and he knew without being told that she was struck by the beauty of it. Quickly taking out his phone he took an image of her with the window in the background and then moved to the side for a couple of profile pictures. Before he went over to her, though, he quickly looked at the information board.

He found that the rose window had been part of the Monestary of the Great Carmelites of Bordeaux, that had been built in 1264 and was destroyed in the first half of the 19th century. The rose window had been found during construction work in 1986 and placed in the museum.

When he sat down next to Mac he took her hand. „It's beautiful."

Without taking her eyes of the stone frame in front of her she quietly answered. „I don't know why, but it absolutely fascinates me... Imagine how the builders created this piece of art with their chisles and other medieval tools. And how it might have looked once the stained glass was put in. It's amazing… I can't even put it into words, but I feel I could sit here all day and simply look at it."

„We have all the time in the world, Honey." Will looked at his watch. „Well, about another five hours at least, until closing time."

They both remained silent for a long while after that. Finally Mac sighed, „It makes me think about us."

„It does?" Will sounded slightly amused. „In what way?"

„Well, at St. André's I couldn't help but think about the devastating fire at Notre Dame in Paris, and when I came in here I remembered that, despite all the damage there, the iconic rose window survived. And I realized that even if you think everything is lost, you can find something in the ruins that shows that there still is a foundation, something you can rebuild on... The window is such beautiful piece of art, imagine it had burnt down or collapsed; but no - not even the glass was damaged. And now it will be an integral part of rebuilding the cathedral. It's like… like a Phoenix rising from the ashes..."

Will shook his head. „I still don't understand. What does this have to do with us?"

„You'll think I'm silly..." Mac shook her head at herself, but when she saw that Will was waiting for her answer she went on. „When I came back from the Middle East… We still had our love, even if you stubborn idiot tried to deny that."

Although she gave him a loving smile, he was slightly taken aback. „You're not still thinking about the past, are you? I thought we have put all that behind us?"

„We have!" Mac reassured him with a squeeze of his hand and placed a kiss to his cheek. „I don't know why my thoughts led me there. Maybe because we are in a museum where everything _is_ about the past..." She tried to joke but Will looked right through her.

„Mac?"

She sighed again. „It can't surprise you that during certain times of the year I think about it more than usual? And of course our anniversary is one of them, as is the day of our break-up and your proposal. At those times I'm just especially thankful how everything has turned out…" She mused about this for a moment. „You, me… Where would we be today if we hadn't had that foundation of love? Charlie! She wouldn't exist and I can't even imagine that..."

Will put his arm around her and pulled her closer. „Me neither… Which reminds me, we still have to call her today."

„Yeah..." Mac leaned against his shoulder, again focused on the large stone rosette. „Later."

„Yeah..." He pondered over what his wife had said for a while before he spoke again. „Mac?"

„Mmmh…?"

„You know that I'm not thinking about the past anymore, right?"

Mac moved back to look at him. „You're sure you don't?"

Will nodded.

„_Ever?"_

He smiled. „Of course there is a thought once in a while, but nothing bitter or angry. Sometimes a little regret that it took me so long, that we missed so much time, but then I look at you and Charlie and I'm just grateful. Very very _happy_ and grateful."

He saw her features relax, and when she gave him her brilliant smile he was as enthralled as he had been from day one. Leaning in he gave her a soft kiss. „I love you, MacKenzie, never forget that."

Before he could pull back Mac quickly put her hand around his neck to hold him in place and leaned her forehead against his. „I love you, too, and I always will."

With her fingers stroking along the edge of his short hair she gave him another kiss, a little more passionate this time, before she settled back against his shoulder.

They sat there in comfortable silence for about another thirty minutes, but when a group of excited children and their teacher came into the room the spell was broken, and without even exchanging a word they both got up to leave.

Will hadn't let go off Mac's hand and looked at his watch. „It's past two already and I'm getting kind of hungry. Are you ready to leave?"

„Yes, a late brunch sounds wonderful. Let me just go to the loo before we leave here."

Only stopping sporadically to look at some of the more interesting exhibits they reached the foyer where Mac diverted towards the restrooms. Will took the chance to peruse the little gift shop of the museum and came back out just in time so that Mac didn't have to look for him.

When they stepped out on the street they turned left to walk towards the city center, but alreadly a couple of streets away from the Musée d'Aquitaine they found a charming little bistro where they could sit outside and enjoy the warm May sun.

Once the waiter brought the menus Will ordered a bottle of wine as well as sparkling water; then they both weighed their choices. Finally they decided on a salad for starters, a cheese platter and mousse au chocolat as dessert, while for the main course Will chose a chateaubriand and Mac opted for some pasta with pesto sauce.

When the waiter hurried away she suddenly sneezed and Will threw her a suspicious look. „Are you alright? That was the third time, did you catch a cold?"

„I don't think so." Mac shook her head. „It _was_ rather fresh in the church, but we didn't stay _that_ long."

„Well, as long as you haven't developed an allergy..." He pointedly looked at the blossoming lilac that was placed all around them in large earthen jardinières, radiating its magic scent.

„I hope not; I love lilac!" She looked around her and almost tenderly let her fingers run over a blossom within her reach." Then she shrugged. „I've never had a seasonal allergy before, _any_ allergy, so why should it start now?"

„I don't know, but I've heard that more and more people, who so far never had one, develop them nowadays. Environmental factors etc." Will's voice still sounded a little worried.

„Not me!" Her voice was very decisive. „I… _Achoo!_"

„You wanna sit inside?"

„No, let's stay in the sun, I'm fine."

„Okay, but if you don't stop sneezing we'll stop at a drugstore before going back to the hotel."

„Deal. But now..." Mac lifted her glass. „… to us."

„To us, Honey." They touched glasses and each drank a little of the excellent wine when the waiter arrived with their salads. „Merci."

While filling their forks he looked at Mac again. „Did you enjoy the day so far? Anything else you would like to do?"

She smiled and covered his hand. „It was wonderful. You know I love the history of places. And that rose window… It might sound strange, but looking at it made me feel calm... at ease somehow."

„Well, then I hope you'll like this." Will freed his hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little gift box. „Open it."

„For me? Thank you!" Mac put her fork aside and carefully lifted the lid of the box to look inside, and once she did her eyes went wide. „Billy! This is beautiful!"

She reached inside and pulled out a silvery necklace with a small pendant identical to the lithic rose window she had admired so much at the museum. Carefully she let her fingers run over it and then looked up, giving him a dazzling smile. „I love it, Honey."

„I'm glad you li..." Will didn't get to finish his sentence because Mac had grabbed his face and pressed a long kiss to his lips. „It's perfect, thank you so much!"

„You're more than welcome." He smiled at her enthusiasm, which was one reason why he loved to give her presents at any given day. „And now let's eat so we can get to the dessert. After all this is our sugar anniversary."

Will grinned at the disbelieve showing on Mac's face. „How do _you_ know that?"

„I'm all in, so I know these things." He shrugged nonchalantly, but then he winked. „And my sister told me..."

Mac suddenly burst into a chuckle. „You are such a sweet dope, you know that? Good thing I love you."

„_Very_ good thing," Will confirmed and leaned in for another kiss.

„_Achoo"_

.

* * *

The 3 things were:

Stained glass

Seasonal allergies

Pesto


End file.
